


"here binnie... buttercup, like me!"

by Raiken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fairies, Fairies as tiny fairies living in trees, Flower fairy Hyunjin, Fluff, Holding Hands, Honey fairy Changbin, M/M, Mention of fairy MinSung, Short & Sweet, Soft and cute fairy boys, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eating sweets, going on adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken
Summary: “We’re ditching duty today,” Changbin announced, gathering courage. “I’m taking you on adventures!”Hyunjin nodded, his usual shy, soft smile twisting into a kittenish one.“We are rebelling? For my birthday? Okay!”--or: Hyunjin’s cheeks burned when honey fairy Changbin told him that he wanted to pollinate him for his birthday.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	"here binnie... buttercup, like me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the softest boy to exist, Hyunjin ;u;
> 
> Obviously this is made for my fellow changjin shippers, so here a gift for you. Enjoy!

“Thank you, Binnie,” Hyunjin sofly hummed as he held between his graceful hands the tiny honey pot Changbin had brought him. “It smells really good. What tree is it from?”

“Oak tree,” the honey fairy responded, grinning proudly because the flower fairy adorned this cute little smile that always made his heart flutter. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“It is!” Hyunjin chirped, scooping honey with his finger and popping it in his mouth.

Changbin watched the pucker of his plump lips around his index finger, sucking and licking the tip. Warmth spread across his chest to his tummy, and his cheeks burned, then his ears and he felt like he was melting on his spot atop the branch leading to the flower fairy's wooden castle— a sturdy castle decorated by green leafs, moss and yellow flower petals.

“You’re welcome…” He breathed, staring at his fairy friend.

Hyunjin was a flower fairy, he was born in the tiniest buttercup flower but adorned the longest, most beautiful wings; wings that fluttered when he was happy, just like it were fluttering now.

“It’s so delicious. You and the bees always do a wonderful job with the honey!” Hyunjin gave him a toothy smile, his cheeks rosy and his eyes like crescent moons. “You always keep a little pot of honey for me.” He brought the pot to his nose, humming happily.

“I just want to make you smile.” Changbin’s cheeks flushed, his hands nervously playing with the hem of his outfit. He, who was a pretty confident fairy able to ride bumblebees and dragonflies— the moodiest insects in their fairy town, was a blushy and nervous mess in front of the flower fairy.

“I feel like everyday is my birthday thanks to you,” Hyunjin said softly, blushing as well and averting his eyes elsewhere. “I never give you anything…” He pouted, looking around and then looked up as if he was trying to look at the top of his head.

There rested a crown ornamented by colorful flowers and pearls. Hyunjin was a prince fairy adored by his village. He was sweet and innocent and looked at things with shiny eyes that always turned Changbin— confident, fierce Changbin, into a puddle.

“Here, Binnie.” Hyunjin plucked a flower from his crown and tucked behind Changbin’s ear. “Buttercup, like me,” he told him, his cheeks still rosy.

And then he leaned down, kissing his cheek.

Warm liquid flooded Changbin’s veins, he was sure steams evaporated from his ears by now. He felt like he was laying on a particularly soft moss beneath the gentle sunrays of the dew. He hoped he could bring Hyunjin to watch the dawn with him and breathe in the whiffs of the wet flowers someday.

“Here you are!” He heard Minho, a dragonfly fairy, shout from where he was flying behind them.

He landed next to him.

“Oh, Minho. Is it time for you to leave with the bees to the hive?” Hyunjin asked, blinking.

Dragonfly fairies always worked with the honey fairies to help protect the often attacked bees. Those fairies were known to be really sneaky, making them good scouts.

“Yes,” he replied with a grin, eyeing the honey pot in the flower fairy’s arms. Then, to Changbin: “Commander said you were missing and told me to bring your ass back there. I knew you would be here.”

Changbin pulled a face, he didn’t want to leave Hyunjin. He could only see him in the morning because he was too busy making sure the bees were safe and pollinating. On the other hand, Hyunjin and the other flower and plant fairies had to take care of the forest.

“See you tomorrow, Binnie,” Hyunjin told him, waving at him as Minho dragged him away and flew back to where all the honey and insect fairies were waiting.

See, honey fairies and insect fairies were separated from plant fairies only because they all had different areas to oversee the smooth running of their forest. It wasn’t fair, he thought. He wanted to be able to see the buttercup prince whenever he wanted, if only rules weren’t so strict in this vast ecosystem.

Besides, it was spring, so there were more tasks to do.

“You’ll see him for the spring festival,” Minho voiced with a smirk, flying side by side across the forest. “Isn’t it his birthday as well?”

“It is!” Changbin already knew how to make Hyunjin happy for his birthday. “I already have ideas.”

“Like?”

“I’m going to pollinate him!”

*

For the first spring day, Changbin woke up earlier than all the other honey fairies. He combed his hair to the side, well, he tried. His hair stuck out like a duck’s butt, so he ruffled it instead. Hyunjin liked him as he was, right? Wild, with his hair tousled from all his flights.

He took lollipops from his mother’s wicker basket because he knew Hyunjin liked candies, especially the honey flavored ones. And then, as all the fairies went to work to prepare the festival, Changbin flew to the flower fairy’s castle.

He knocked on his leaf shutter, waiting for the prince.

“Binnie?” He heard the flower fairy call from inside. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” Changbin replied, hiding the lollipops and a rose behind his back— he heard humans used roses when they wanted to mate with each other. Fairies mated too, although differently. They held hands and their wings shone in the same color. Changbin wanted his wings to match Hyunjin’s beautiful ones. “Will you come out?”

The shutter opened to Hyunjin’s bright smile. Changbin flew inside, landing with his bare feet against the soft floor of his bedroom. Soft petals over the wooden floor. Hyunjin’s bedroom smelled like him, like buttercups and a mix of various sweets Hyunjin liked to eat.

“What are you doing here?” The flower fairy asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the bees or help the fairies with the festival? I have to help them too…”

“It’s your birthday!” He announced with a cocky grin. “I have surprises for you!”

“Surprises?” Hyunjin hummed with rosy cheeks as his eyes followed Changbin’s form kneeling on the floor. His ears flushed red. “What are you doing?”

Changbin extended his two hands, one full of lollipops, the other holding the rose.

“Happy birthday, my pince.”

“Binnie… I—” Hyunjin stuttered, fidgety, his wings fluttering on his back.

He was so cute and so pretty, Changbin could stare at him all day with a wide open mouth.

“Thank you,” the flower fairy said, blushing. He took the rose and brought it to his nose. “Smells good.” He then scented the lollipops. “Honey? Oak tree again?”

“Yes!” Changbin stood up, walking closer and, hesitantly, taking one of his hands. “We’re ditching duty today,” he announced, gathering courage. “I’m taking you on adventures!”

Hyunjin nodded, his usual shy, soft smile twisting into a kittenish one.

“We are rebelling? For my birthday? Okay!”

He put a lollipop in his mouth and left the rest of the on top of his bed, still holding Changbin’s hand. Together, they flew by the window. They flew fast, just in case someone would catch them.

Changbin brought him to the highest oak tree, landing on the thickest branch where laid a leaf filled with water. He had asked his bee friends to prepare it for him, he knew Hyunjin wasn’t allowed to get out of the village, given his status— he was precious, his royal power helping the plants grow healthier, so he wanted to make him taste what the other fairies were allowed to do.

“Is that a swimming pool?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes round and shining. He stepped in the water, then bent over to put his hands in it too, giving Changbin a view of his cute little bum.

Changbin’s pointy ears instantly turned red, averting his eyes to the acorns around. But he heard Hyunjin’s happy giggle, so he looked back at the flower fairy swirling in the water. Smiling, he joined him, playfully splashing him water.

After that, they flew hand in hand above a field full of cows to dry themselves. Hyunjin scrunched his nose in disgust when they passed across where all the cows pooped. Changbin showed the popular areas in the forest, the ones young fairies liked to come for parties without the old fairies punishing them for misconduct. Changbin made Hyunjin ride a bumblebee they found among a bush of tulips.

Afterwards, they went to Changbin’s house because he had stolen cookies from humans a few days ago with the help of Minho and his acorn fairy boyfriend Jisung. Hyunjin ate everything, smooching Changbin’s cheek with a chocolate mouth.

They went to see the frogs because Hyunjin had never seen frogs before, and then laid on a water lily to watch the twilight.

When it was time to go back, they flew, still holding hands, to the village where all the fairies gathered around a campfire, dancing and singing. They stopped on a branch above the festival and let go of their hold.

Hyunjin turned to him.

“Thank you Binnie, today was so fun!” He chirped, leaning down to leave a kiss on his cheek again. “The best birthday present ever.”

“You’re welcome,” Changbin told him, his smile as big as the prince’s. “But there’s still one thing I still have to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Would let me pollinate you?” He asked, kneeling once again and offering his palm to the flower fairy who glanced at it with surprised eyes.

“Pollinate as… How flowers and trees are made?” His cheeks flushed red, his lips swollen from all the nervous biting.

Changbin nodded.

“If you’re okay with it of course,” he said, his own cheeks red.

“Yes,” Hyunjin breathed. He took Changbin’s hand, pulled him up and then cupped his face. “Pollinate me, honey fairy Changbin,” he voiced in determination.

Changbin thought he was about to collapse from being so close to the flower fairy. He could hear his heartbeat and smell the sweetness of his breath— chocolate. In a rush of courage, he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s slim waist and brought him against his chest.

He saw Hyunjin’s beautiful eyes fluttering shut, his plump lips parting, and pressed their mouths together. Hyunjin smiled against his lips, and then they parted, smiling at each other.

“Did we pollinate?” He asked, blinking. “Is it done?”

“I meant… Pollinating like humans do.” Changbin blushed in shame. He was really saying that to the innocent prince, corrupting his mind. He could hear his fairy friends nag at him. Bad Changbin, bad bad baaad!

But he wasn’t a bad fairy! He was simply in love with the prettiest fairy of the village. And he wanted to be with him all the time, what was wrong with that?

“How do humans pollinate? Seungminnie said humans were gross and sweaty and stinky.”

“Um… Nevermind. We can simply hold hands and kiss,” he told him gently, tiptoeing to steal another kiss. “Maybe we will match wings too.”

“I’d love that!” Hyunjin gave him a toothy smile, leaning down to smooch his lips again. “You would have to beat all the other fairies who want to marry me, though,” he informed him. “There’s the prince of acorns, the princess who can ride spiders… Ewwww— and the prince of sunflowers, Chan!”

Changbin let out a sigh, there was no way he could beat Chan who was stronger than all the young fairies out there and who the whole village loved. He was like the village’s beloved son.

“Great…”

“But don’t worry, you are my favorite fairy,” Hyunjin said in a soft voice, leaning in to kiss him again. “Happy birthday to me,” he whispered as he brushed their noses together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3
> 
> twt: @hyuniebinie


End file.
